


child wonder

by sheepweeps



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baker Jun, Based on junhao’s recent live, Basically minghao turned into a 5 year old, Child Minghao, Child minghao is so precious i want to keep him inside my pocket, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, This is so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepweeps/pseuds/sheepweeps
Summary: From Junhui’s wake he sees a child beside him with their small frame and little palms. They spend the day inside their quaint home with a fond atmosphere.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	child wonder

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired from their recent live where jun was asked if he’d pick 5 Xu Minghao or a 5 year old Xu Minghao.
> 
> edit: i fixed some errors

The tinge of sunlight peeking on their soft blanket, the smell of lavender drifting in their bedroom and the thin clothing running up to Junhui’s torso made him want to fall back to sleep. He swept the stray strands of his hair to the side and wrinkled his nose, it was already 8 in the morning judging from the clanging of bells from the small stall just in front of the street. 

The heavenly sight of a Sunday morning with his lover still sunken in the sheets is what he loved the most. Waking up and forcing himself to stand up and cook breakfast with his socks padding the wooden floor was a familiar experience he’d never exchange for even the brightest of jewels. 

Junhui sat straight, his throat dry and his lips chapped from the humidity of their small town. He looked to the side to see a small figure burrowed in the white blankets, shifting to his side for warmth, while taking the elder's hand.

He furrowed his brows out of confusion, why was the hand clasping with his fingers small as a biscuit, unparalleled to Minghao’s slender but calloused hands. The frame of the sleeping figure beside him was not as big as his lover’s height.

Gently, Junhui removed the covers and saw a small child on his side, eyes creasing because of the lack of warmth from the toasty sheets with his feet unhinged from the small pillow they have. The older widened his eyes when he saw the kid, he didn’t steal a child did he? He was with Minghao while kneading the bread for tomorrow’s stock and slept with him with their arms embraced. 

He was still looking at the child, surprised with the turn of events, churning down an idea of where to find the other’s family. Minghao was nowhere to be seen inside their cream based room, the small balcony with it’s potted plants owner not found that waters them every sunrise.

Suddenly, the child stirred again and finally opened his eyes, removing his grasps from Junhui’s fingers to cradle it with his yawning mouth. In a daze the child stared at Junhui, both of them widening their eyes as the situation began to unfold it’s weird hinges. 

The child looked at him in an unpleasant manner, his brows pinched out of confusion with his lips pouting to a frown. 

“You’re not mother.” The small child’s light voice whispered but with a sharp lilt.

From the way the child contorted his face to how his voice wavered but remained focal to his emotion is frighteningly similar to the way Minghao’s feather like voice was serious in tone. Just as how the products they have prepared was burnt to a crisp or to the way his face moved to a small pout when he’s confused by their daily tribulations. 

“Minghao?” He asked, gentle to not scare the child.

“I said, where’s mama?” The boy’s small frame shifted, back faced to Junhui with its hand held tight to the blanket.

Jun did not know what course of action he should take. He has no experience of handling a child who’s trying to find his parents, not with a small toddler who looked upset. He only had the chance to tend for his small brother years ago, from when it’s hands were as small as daisies before seeking a job from this tightly knitted area. 

He knows he needs to care for Minghao’s child self. It was a high chance that he was his lover, from his slanted eyes, button nose to the small mole down on the back of his neck. Junhui doesn’t know why Minghao came back to the way he was years before but he loves him dearly that he should take care of him as he has promised before. 

“Your mother has gone to travel and I was told to take care of you as for the moment.” He calmly lied, a small sense of guilt rising on his throat.

“When will she come back?” Minghao’s voice was firm but carefully let go of the sheets.

“She said she’ll come back as soon as she can,” Junhui smiled at the young boy who was now staring at him with wide eyes and continued. “As long as you remain as the kind boy you are.”

Junhui stood up from where he was sitting and looked at the small child, Minghao’s clothes were the same from when they slept. The loose shirt that Minghao loved to wear during the night was now huge for the child that was still pointedly looking at him with careful eyes.

He went to the small drawer he hasn’t bothered to open for years, and dug at the bottom. The clothes he wanted to give to his brother from when he had earned a sum was still hidden, untouched and probably not given for his brother was now old enough to play by himself in the woods. Growth and maturity taking root based on the letters his mother has given every winter. 

He grabbed a small grey shirt with thin sleeves and white bottoms with tiny pockets sewn on the side. Jun got closer to Minghao, the child stared at him coldy and shifted back.

“Come on, wear this.” The older asked, his voice gentle trying to ease the child from its mood.

“I’ll help you, don’t worry.” He asked more softly.

Minghao looked at him again and shuffled closer, Junhui took this as an allowance and helped with his clothes. He smiled at the small child who was still quietly watching him.

He sauntered to the small kitchen and grabbed some eggs to cook a meal, he left the child to tend to himself, allowing him to give some space while preparing their food. 

Gradually, the small silence that remained in their room became comfortable. The sound of the bustling bicycles and the birds chirping at the neighborhood made it a quaint solitude for Junhui. Every now and then while waiting for the eggs to cook he’d look at Minghao who was on a daze, small legs dangling from the side of the bed and hands holding his shirt.

He knows it was confusing especially for a child, as young as the children he sees when he goes with Minghao to the more lively part of the town. Cheeks all round with a youthful glow while their hands hardly carry the huge baskets from their mothers.

Junhui prepared the plates and grabbed two slices of bread they had baked yesterday and took the cutlery. He placed it near the candles with the plates clunking from the wooden table. He went back to Minghao and offered his hand, for a moment the younger looked at him with unease but after seeing the genuine smile from Junhui, he took the waiting hand and ate the food prepared for him.

* * *

The day went on quite slow, at first he thought about delaying the opening of their shop but it being a Sunday where the folks were more able to walk the streets it was unavoidable to open it at 10 in the morning. 

Breakfast from a while ago was eventful, with Minghao carefully eating his own rations quietly gulping down the water he was given. They remained silent until the younger asked for his name. And with a meaningful glance Junhui offered his name and asked if he wanted to help him with his work. 

From what Junhui has observed, even from Minghao’s childhood days, he was independent and was able to grasp what he wanted. The child was able to eat on his own and was able to open the small lid from the tight jar when Jun asked him to. 

It was odd to see a small turf of hair wandering or a tiny figure creeping beside him, but it was endearing to see that Minghao was able to adjust slowly. The kid was helpful, even asking Junhui what he can do, and fortunately Jun was able to see Minghao give the customers their baked goods and greet them on a good day with his small voice.

The first time Junhui saw a small Minghao smile was when he was teaching him about the leavening of bread, when they removed it from its cloth after resting, the dough rose making the child look at it with wonder. He suddenly pawed on Junhui’s sleeves and smiled at him telling him he was magic. After that they played with the flour as if it was sand and built small shapes both laughing at their creation.

Minghao in every aspect of his life was kind, well maybe when he was five years old and when they got acquainted seven years past, he didn’t know if his lover had a rebellious phase. But, he knew he had a heart of gold when the child handed him a napkin when they ate lunch and how the child asked if his hands were tired from whisking the batter. It was a soft sight, just as how Minghao nags at him when he’s spent from laborious work, forcing him to rest when the night settles.

He also saw an ounce of Minghao he rarely sees, it was when a maiden with a sweet smile and fluttering eyes talked to him. Her conversation unceasing even after making her purchase, giggling at Junhui every time he responded. Minghao’s face became stoic, his little hands pulling Junhui closer to him while looking at the lady. And when the customer exited the shop, Minghao hugged Junhui’s leg, not letting go until he promised they’ll close up after the sun sets.

* * *

As night came, and the town’s only lights from the sidewalk became the only remnant of life, Junhui closed the doors of his shop, the pastries stocked and the chairs folded on the table. Junhui, flicked the lights closed with Minghao in tow as they went upstairs to where their bedroom was.

He prepared them food while Minghao wandered, his little steps echoing from the side while the soup boils, churning with its heat suppressed with the lid it has. It was a comfortable sight, to see the small child peering on every small treasure they have accumulated throughout the years. Minghao’s thin frame observing everything he’s unfamiliar to. 

Children do have a lot of curiosity, it was pure and unsquashed by the hardships of life. They are untouched by anything dangerous, they were genuine and innocent and that made Junhui smile out of fondness. He was still worried about what happened to Minghao, but maybe after a while he’ll go back to his old self, he just had to wait and take care of Minghao’s child self, whose youth was brimmed with passion and consideration.

They ate while Junhui told Minghao about the small festivals held with people bouncing out of joy with music gliding on the air and how presenters danced in colorful garments. And how the lanterns looked like bright stars climbing the depthless night sky. The child looked at him in awe, and told him how he wished to see those lights. Junhui could only tussle his hair, child Minghao will see it after a few years, he knows it by heart since it was there where they met. Gazes sealed as they saw each other while watching the night unfold.

After cleaning themselves up, Junhui tucked Minghao, the small child melting on the sheets after a long day. They both settled quietly, Minghao nestling himself beside the older and remained quiet. The night’s tranquil atmosphere makes them both relax, the breeze from their open window caressing their skin.

“Junnie-hyung, I miss mother.” The younger said, shifting closer to the boy.

“She’ll come back soon don’t worry.”

The child just nodded out of understanding and closed his eyes shut while hugging the small pillow on his side. 

“When I grow up, I want you to be with me forever. Okay?”

“Don’t worry,” He smiled,warmth blossomed inside of him and the tug of his heart increased. He gently carded the child’s hair and responded again. “I’ll spend it with you, just find me when you see the first lantern drifting and I’ll be there, ready for you.”

As the the sun rose with its rays streaming beneath them, the chirping of birds and the stalls ringing on the distance woke Junhui up. He looked at his side to see no one beside him, his mind nervously drifted to worry. But when he saw Minghao, who’s the same as he was two days ago, with maturity reflecting in his eyes and the thin but long fingers caressing his face as he sat next to him with a smile. He can only pull his face to a small grin and intertwine his significant other’s free hand to his. 

He kissed Minghao’s knuckles and looked at him with amazement. Love seeping through the edges of his heart as he stared at his lover’s face after waking up from a long night’s rest.

With his groggy voice and messy hair he mustered a declaration. 

  
  


“I think I’m ready for a child.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love this au so if y’all liked it too please comment if I should make a sequel but with Jun being the 5 year old!
> 
> (btw the part where jun told smol minghao to find him in the festival is the reason they met when minghao got older bc he kept that conversation to heart)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sheepweeps)
> 
> : D


End file.
